


lips so good i forget my name

by localopa



Series: camboy au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, camboy au, its just sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/pseuds/localopa
Summary: omega camboy louis' got a request that he needs alpha friend harry to help with





	lips so good i forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> so i love camboy fics. a lot. i especially love camboy louis. i ESPECIALLY love omega camboy louis. this fic is self indulgent. this is also my first larry fic so be gentle with me, i'm sensitve. thank you to rachel for betaing this fic for me because she owes me for kpop, my writing groupchat for writing parties, and my fan fiction groupchat for doing the oliver camboy fic exchange. title of this work is from never enough by one direction. enjoy.
> 
> xx oliver

“no.”

 

“but harry, please,” louis drags out the last word, more annoying as it goes on. “you’re the only one who can help me!”

 

no, he really isn’t, but he doesn’t point this out. he could go to liam or nick, really, harry’s sure nick would do it no problem. the man only thinks with his cock. yet the thought of louis asking either of them makes him sick to his stomach. 

 

“louis, i’m not doing it, end of discussion,” he groans. 

 

“but why not?!” he throws himself onto the couch dramatically, sighing exasperatedly. 

 

“because i said no.” it’s weak, he knows it’s weak. rarely if ever does he say no to louis. he’s always been weaker when it comes to the omega. but this time he needs to stay firm. 

 

louis groans, squirming on the couch. “but you said you’d do it!”

 

“in what world did i agree to fucking you on camera?”

 

“when you said you’d do anything for me.”

 

“yes, but that’s like pretend to be your alpha because there’s a sketchy one hitting on you, not sticking my cock in you!”

 

“don’t say it like that. it makes me seem like some kind of slag,” louis huffs, crossing his arms. “all you have to do is fuck me and you get half the profits i make on the stream. it’s not like it’s some kind of hardship.”

 

he doesn’t say anything for a minute, prompting louis to say, “or, you know, i could ask a different alpha. maybe find one in the club and bring him back home.”

 

harry growls internally. like hell he will. “fine, i’ll do it.”

 

louis looks at him with a large smile on his face, launching himself onto harry. “you’re the best!”

 

-

 

louis promotes the fact that a special stream is coming for a week before it actually happens. he says this gives harry time to adjust to the fact his dick will forever be on the internet. harry thinks it’s because he’s a dramatic little thing and loves to everything bigger than it is. 

 

the day comes and harry is naked spare his boxers in louis’s room, arms crossed over his chest. he’s still mad at himself for agreeing, but it’s too late now, he tells himself. he’s waiting for louis to come in, having told him earlier that he didn’t want him to see his outfit until right before showtime.

 

said showtime is in 5 minutes and louis is nowhere to be seen. 

 

“louis!” harry groans. “can you get out here please! i want to get this over w-“

 

the bathroom door opens, cutting harry off. in the doorway is louis, tan, honey skin on display. his eyes scan down louis’ body, inhaling sharply when he reaches his crotch. replacing what would be boxers is a pair of white panties. they’re a pure white, contrasting nicely against his skin, and they hug louis’ curves beautifully. there’s a bow in the center of the waistband, right where the head of the omega’s cock is popping out. there seems to already be some precum dribbling out of the sli-

 

a cough interrupts harry’s train of thoughts. his face flushes red as he brings his eyes back to louis’. two fingers are pointing at his eyes, his hip popped out.

 

“my eyes are up here, alpha,” louis says, almost teasingly. “besides the real show’s in the back.”

 

he smirks, he fucking smirks like the little shit that he is, walking past harry to climb onto the bed and-

 

hello. 

 

he wasn’t kidding when he said his bum was the main show. 

 

louis gets to work setting up his camera and his stream, logging into the site. harry starts to move towards the bed before louis stops him, holding a hand up with he finishes up whatever he’s doing on the laptop. he takes to watching him set everything in place, the lube strategically placed off camera but close enough to reach, a frankly huge dildo just in the frame of the shot. 

 

“i’m going to start by myself and then i’ll let you know when to come on, okay?” louis broke his trance, looking at him now. 

 

harry just nods as louis starts up the stream, immediately falling into character. this isn’t the louis he’s come to know and love, this one is a lot more flirty than normal louis. his giggles are more exaggerated than they usually are. this character that he’s created, this twink omega next door, is honestly fascinating. 

 

all louis is doing now is answering questions, deliberately avoiding the ones asking what the big surprise is. his voice is light and airy, head tilted to the side as he considers his answers. he looks damn good like this, almost like he’s born to do this. 

 

“i do have a surprise for you guys, and there’s someone here to help me,” louis turns to look at harry, smiling at him. he motions him to come towards him, looking back to the camera. “he might be a little camera shy, but this is my friend, harry.”

 

harry carefully climbs onto the bed, sitting next to louis with little space in between. he tries to sit as casually as he can, not wanting to give off the nerves he’s probably giving off. he smiles to the camera, waving. the less he says, the better. 

 

louis doesn’t say anything else, grabbing harry by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. well, better to get it over with. he digs his nails into harry’s neck, eliciting a soft groan from him. his own hands travel to cup louis’s face, holding him close. this is their first kiss, and it’s a damn good one. 

 

slowly, harry coaxes louis’ mouth open, slipping his tongue into his mouth once he gets it open. the omega moans, a little exaggerated, hands moving down to his biceps. his nails scratch down harry’s arms, stopping at the elbows.

 

they make out for a few minutes, louis making soft noises every so often to keep it interesting. soon, harry pulls away, hands dropping to the omega’s hips and moving to trail kisses on his neck. purposefully, he nips over where his mating spot is, causing louis to moan loudly. smiling into his neck, he bites at the spot again before making work on the other side, sucking a large mark into the side of his neck. 

 

“a-alpha,” louis mumbles weakly, nails digging deeper into the alpha’s skin. “pl-please.”

 

harry pulls fully away from louis and, god dammit, he looks so wrecked already. his lips are swollen from kissing, the mark on the side of his neck starting to bruise. his pupils are blown and his eyes glassy, barely open. he lures the omega onto his back, kissing down his chest. he stops at his nipples, sucking them into his mouth as louis moans loudly. 

 

“being such a good boy,” he mumbles against his skin as he trails his mouth lower. “such a good little omega for your alpha.”

 

louis preens, babbling back about being good for him. he nods along to the praise, his hands in harry’s hair. “good for you, alpha. only good for you.”

 

with his inner alpha pleased, harry bypasses the white panties and heads for his thighs, dragging his teeth down the flesh. at this point, he can smell the slick pouring out of louis and all he wants to do is get a taste. 

 

louis is still prattling nonsense words above him, only managing to get out “alpha” and “good for you” coherently. he moans extra loud at the press of teeth to skin, rolling his hips up into nothing. his hands have dropped out of harry’s hair, laying on either side of him. he looks delicious to the viewers, eating up every gasp and whine. 

 

harry pulls away, shedding himself of his boxers. louis looks down and whimpers at the sight of his cock, fucking massive the thing is. he imagines what it would feel like stretching him open, his knot filling him up so good. 

 

he’s so entranced by harry’s cock that he doesn’t even notice that his panties are being removed and he’s being turned over. he shivers when harry kisses the base of his spine, turning his face towards the camera. he whimpers as he feels a tongue swipe over his entrance, fingers digging into his bedding as he pushes his ass into the alpha’s face. new rounds of slick flows from his hole as harry eats him out, moans and whines falling from louis’ lips. 

 

all too soon, harry is pulling away, pressing another kiss to his spine before moving up to his ear. “being such a good boy for me. do you know what good boys get?” fingers drag through the slick, over his hole, causing louis to respond with another whimper. “they get fucked, baby boy.”

 

louis whines loudly in response, pushing his hips back searching for something, anything, namely harry’s huge cock. he hears the alpha chuckle deeply at how desperate the omega is being, large hands pushing his hips into the bed. 

 

“that’s not being a good boy, omega,” he whispers lowly into his ear. “you’ll get my cock when i say you can.”

 

in response, louis can only nod. all he can focus on is harry, harry, harry. not even the quickly moving chat can catch his attention at this point. all he wants to do is please his alpha and get his knot. 

 

harry chuckles again, mumbling a “good boy” as he slips two fingers in without resistance. he smiles as the omega moans at the intrusion, scissoring his fingers. he takes this chance to look at the computer screen, reading all the comments swarming in. 

 

“he is a greedy little thing, isn’t he?” harry says as he slips in a third finger. “haven’t even fucked him and he’s already a mess.”

 

to prove his point, louis pushes back into his fingers, moaning unabashedly. he’s lost himself in the moment, the alpha doesn’t even know if he  _ knows  _ he’s on camera right now. he’s blissed out, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. 

 

when harry thinks he’s ready, he slowly pulls his fingers out, causing the omega to whine at the loss. he’s back to his babbling, a mantra of “need your cock” falls from his lips like a prayer. yeah, he’s seen louis do his thing before, but he’s never seen him like this. all because of harry. 

 

all  _ for  _ harry. 

 

he forgoes the condom, agreeing earlier that the suppressants louis is on are strong enough without it. plus, these horny alphas don’t want to see safe sex. that’s not what they signed up for. he holds himself at the base, guiding himself into the omega’s wet hole.

 

as he presses the head in, harry lets out a low groan, hand leaving to support himself up on the bed. he slowly pushes himself in, stopping when he bottoms out. louis is a whining mess beneath him, begging for him to move, to do something. harry feels powerful, glancing back over to the screen. now he gets why louis does this.

 

he puts the trembling omega out of his misery as he pulls out and thrusts back in, repeating the motion until he lands in a brutal rhythm. louis just takes it, moaning loudly and clawing at the bedding, searching for purchase. at this point, his words aren’t even words, just nonsense falling from his lips in pure pleasure. 

 

harry knows he’s hit his prostate when he outright screams, face turned inward towards the blankets. he shakes at this, slowing down his pace. 

 

“come on, baby. let them see your beautiful face,” he reaches out and turns louis’ head back towards the camera. tears are streaming down his face, if he didn’t know better he would think something is wrong. “that’s a good boy. show everyone how good i’m making you feel.”

 

harry picks up the pace again, fucking louis with a new ferocity. he can feel the familiar pool of warmth gather low in his stomach, his knot starting to swell. he groans, dropping to his elbows with his mouth next to louis’ ear. 

 

“come on, baby boy,” he mumbles into his ear. “you wanna show the nice audience how good i fuck you? wanna show them how good you feel? cum for me, omega. cum for your alpha.”

 

that’s all it takes before louis seizes up, whining loudly as he cums into the bedding. his legs start shaking, arms following suit, mouth wide open as he rides wave after wave of his orgasm. 

 

harry’s a goner not much later, one hard thrust and his knot locks in. he lets out a long breath, a moan creeping up in the end. he collapsed onto the omega’s back, cum pulsing into his ass. for a second he swears his vision blacks out. 

 

minutes pass. somehow, louis is able to stop the stream. the only sound in the room is their breathing, panting as they try to catch their breath. 

 

“that…” louis starts, leg spasming, “that honestly was probably the best fuck i’ve ever had.”

 

harry laughs into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle and rolling them onto their sides. “good. glad it wasn’t some random.”

 

louis hums in response, baring his neck a little. “would it be backwards if i asked you on a date?”

 

harry laughs again, this time reaching over his shoulder to kiss louis’s neck. “no, i think it makes sense for us.”

 

he hears the omega laugh with him, the laugh turning into a yawn. “wake me up when your knot goes down.”

 

harry kisses his neck again in response, settling himself to sleep as well. not too long after, both of their breathing evens out, and harry never does get a chance to pull out. 

 

he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch these hands and other miscellanous body parts on tumblr at astronomerhxwell


End file.
